1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of telephone station apparatus and more particularly to station apparatus for exclusively handling calls without the use of coins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various station apparatus are known in the art characterized as pay stations or coin operated telephones on which sent paid toll calls are accomplished by the deposit of coins. Further other calls not requiring the deposit of coins are also handled under the supervision of the central office equipment and/or an operator.
Other coinless station apparatus is known the functions under the supervision of the central office equipment to provide for credit card calls, third party charge calls, in Watts calls (800 numbers), emergency calls, directory assistance calls, etc. These types of coinless station apparatus require central office equipment with local call exclusion features to block the completion of local calls that require tolls or tariffs.
While the aforementioned station apparatus of the prior art functioning under the supervision of central office equipment is generally suitable for their intended purposes, it would be desirable to provide station apparatus for coinless calls such as charge calls from locations where the central office equipment does not include local call exclusion equipment or features.